A Peasant Fate
by Celi6acy
Summary: Silver lives with his selfish step-family and his father's been gone for a long while now, leaving him to take care of things.Plasma Castle decides to throw a masquerade ball and his step-family decides they want to go. ChristmasColoredShipping. Sucky sum


_(So, uhm, let's say I suck at bets. And I mean really suck at bets. And the person I lost against enjoys torturing me so she made me write a christmascoloredshipping story for her and this happened to be the story she wanted me to write. /sigh/ Yes, well, that's what happened. This story is based on Cinderella and if you don't know what ChristmasColoredShipping is, it's NxSilver. Enjoy this piece of crap, I suppose.)_

* * *

**A Peasant Fate**

"A masquerade ball?" the blonde and pink haired women repeated in surprise, staring at the Royal Advisor, Ghetsis, with raised brows.

Ghetsis nodded, folding his arms behind his back. "Indeed, a masquerade ball. It's that time of year again where the townspeople expect up to do something 'spectacular', and a masquerade ball would be the perfect thing. Not only that, Anthea and Concordia, but Lord N would enjoy it, now wouldn't he? He's been rather apathetic to things as of late, and this would surely turn him back to 'normal'." He explained, nodding his head firmly as he finished.

Concordia and Anthea both turned their heads to give a puzzled look at each other as they thought it over.

"Well, Lord N HAS seemed to be quite bored lately…" Anthea agreed.

"And a masquerade ball could prove to be quite entertaining…" Concordia added after the pink haired girl.

"Then it's settled." Ghetsis decreed, turning his back to them. "Inform Ryouku and the others to begin the preparations. I expect a notice out to the people by midday. This will prove to be quite entertaining, I hope, so let's make sure this happens."

Anthea and Concordia both gave a simultaneous bow at him. "Yes, Master Ghetsis." They replied in unison.

* * *

"Weavile! Wea, wea!" shouted a Weavile as it ran into a room that was located on the very top floor of a mansion just outside of town, running up to the side of the only bed in the room where a redhead laid in a peaceful sleep.

"Wea!" the ice type pokemon repeated.

Well, he _**was**_ sleeping peacefully.

"Weavile, shut up…" said redhead moaned, tugging the covers closer to his body. "I can't even understand you anyway…"

"Well, let me give ya a translation!" shouted a happy male voice as he felt hands grab fistfuls of his blanket. "Get yer ass up!"

And with that, the blanket was tugged right out from under and over him and he was sent tumbling to the floor with a series of thumps that resounded from his body making contact with it. The red haired boy sat up on his knees, his hair being a ruffled mess, and stared up at the person who pulled him out of his bed with his sterling silver eyes.

The culprit happened to be a black haired boy that seemed to be the same age as him and had bright amber eyes that were gleaming with mischief. His current wardrobe consisted of loose tan Capri's, a red jacket that was currently unzipped, and a plain black t-shirt. Atop his head rested a gold and black hat that was a little faded, probably due to being worn too much.

Seeing he finally had the silver eyed boy's full attention, he gave a childish salute. "Yo! Morning, Princess!" he greeted heartily.

"What the hell, Gold?" the silver eyed one barked as he stood up, stepping toward his amber eyed friend with a clenched fist.

Gold jumped back, holding his hands up as if to show his innocence. "Whoa, hey, calm your tits, Silver! You should be thanking me, ya know!" he wailed.

Silver gave an apathetic 'are you kidding me' look after his statement. "And why is that."

The black haired one folded his arms, rocking back on his heels. "Uh, 'cause Miss Aria and the evil needle weedle twins are gonna wake up soon, and if they don't see you makin' breakfast when they get into the kitchen, they're gonna have a shitfit."

There was a moment of silence and staring before Silver sighed, knowing Gold had a point. He trudged over to his dresser that stood by the only window in his attic room and opened up a drawer, taking off his black tank top and replacing it with a long sleeve purple shirt. Gold took a seat in the middle of the floor, petting Weavile's head softly, acting as if Silver taking his shorts off to replace with some black jeans didn't affect him at all. Weavile purred in content at the affection and nuzzled into his chin, making sure his claws didn't harm the boy.

"What do you feel like?" Silver asked as he walked past and started heading downstairs, slapping Gold upside the head in the process as if inviting him to follow.

Gold hopped to his feet and chased after him, holding Weavile in his arms as if he were a teddy bear. "Well, I'M making diced fried potatoes with a dash of pepper and the dirt under my shoe."

Silver gave a snort as they stepped off the last step on the staircase and proceeded down the hall. "I like the sound of that. I'll make you an omelet with double cheese if you actually do that and feed it to them." he told his friend.

Said friend laughed, fist pumping one arm. "Woot! Sounds awesome! And I'mma make you a chocolate chip pancake in return!" he cheered.

With a roll of his eyes, the silver eyed teenager pushed open a door and walked inside the room with Gold, which happened to be the kitchen. Weavile jumped out of Gold's arms and onto Silver's shoulder as said redhead took a pan out and set it on the stove sitting on the island countertop.

He pet the pokemon's head softly with one hand, the other hand reaching out to grab the case of eggs Gold was holding out to him. "You're becoming one hell of a traitor, Weavile; showing so much attention to Gobaka instead of your own trainer and all..."

"Oi, I'm the mansion's pokemon caretaker, after all! The pokemon here are SUPPOSED to love me!" Gold boasted, puffing his chest out proudly.

Silver threw a white apron in his face. "Yea, and you're also the 'co-chef' for the whining bitches I'm forced to be slave driven by. Get to cooking your diced shoe dirt seasoned potatoes." he ordered, cracking some eggs and dropping them in the pan he had heating on the stove.

Yessir, Mister Silvah~!" Gold complied, putting his apron on as he went to get a knife to get to cooking.

It wasn't long after the two of them started cooking that two voices were heard and were quickly followed by a girl with her hair tied up into a high ponytail and a boy with ruffled brown hair running into the kitchen in a mixture of laughing and arguing as they took a seat in the high chairs lining one side of the island counter. Weavile gave an annoyed hum at their presence before jumping off of Silver's shoulder, landing on the floor, and running off out of sight.

"I can't believe you said that!" whined the male of the two almost identical brunettes, pointing a finger at the girl angrily.

The girl waved a hand in dismiss, continuing to laugh. "Ahaha! Oh, quit your whining! You know I'm right!" she told him with a grin.

The boy's only answer was a fierce blush.

"Miss White~! Little Black~! You're just in time! Silver and I just finished making your breakfasts!" Gold chimed as he set two plates in front of them with the diced potatoes he had prepared, Silver giving them both a serving of eggs at the same time.

White gave a happy smile as she took a bite of her eggs. "Mm! It's good! Thank you, as always, Silver~!" she said to him.

Black poked his eggs nonchalantly after taking a small bite. "You could've done better with the eggs in my opinion." he commented. "But Gold's diced potatoes are really good. There's a crunchy taste in it I happen to like. What is it, Gold?"

Gold let out a laugh, blowing air kisses at the ceiling as he spun around in a circle. "Yes, yes, thank you very much! It's a new season I've created and it's _**completely**_ original!" he informed Black.

"I see! You should use it more often, Gold."

The amber eyed boy gave a malicious grin. "With pleasure."

"My, my, you're all so energetic this morning, aren't you..." came the voice of a woman with wavy shoulder length hair as she walked into the kitchen in a black silk nightgown and Purrloin slippers. As she approached the counter, Silver shoved her a plate without meeting her gaze and began cooking again.

"Oh, thank you, Silver." The woman said, smiling lightly.

"You're welcome, Aria." Silver muttered as he poured some whisked eggs into the pan he was still cooking in.

His words made her scowl. "Come now, Silver, it's been what, eight months already? Why don't you just call me 'mother' like Black and White already?"

"Because you're not my mother." He answered in monotone, his eyes focused on the pan that had an omelet forming in it.

Heavy silence fell over the five people in the kitchen. Three were staring at the redhead, and the fourth was paying half attention to the pancake he was making while glancing over warily at Silver every few seconds. Realizing they were completely silent, Silver lifted his head to give a too innocent smile at them.

"MY mother's name was Ariana Athena Rocket, and I'm kind of— No, one hundred percent sure— that she was three times the bitch you _**try**_ to be. Even if she's not here anymore, you will never be a mother to me. Especially when you smile so innocently at me only to slave drive me." He elaborated, setting the omelet he has been cooking onto a place and giving it to Gold, who gave him a plate with the chocolate chip pancake he had just finished in return.

"Hey! How come Silver gets something like that?" Black whined, slamming his hands on the countertop as he puffed his cheeks childishly.

"Because unlike you guys, I really like Silver." Gold replied, taking a bit happy bite of his omelet. He gave an o-k sign with his fingers and grinned, which Silver answered with a curt nod as he respectively took a bite of his own breakfast.

Aria gave a disgusted grimace, resting her elbow in one hand. "So this is how you two are going to treat me… Very well. Silver, Black and White's room needs cleaning and after that we're going out to town. Hop to it." She ordered.

Without even a mutter, Silver set his fork down and complied, only to stop at the door. He glanced back at his step mother to speak, "So any word from father?"

"Not a thing. Why do you ask?" said step mother answered.

"He's been gone for three months already. Pfft, what, did you kill him and bury him in the backyard so you can have control over me forever?"

"I would never kill your father."

"But the last part doesn't sound too bad." White cut in with a snicker, making Black join in with a chuckle.

Silver sneered at the twins before whirling around and stomping out of the kitchen to do the work requested of him. Gold frowned as he watched his best friend leave, swallowing the big bite he had just taken from his food. As if waiting to make sure Silver was really gone, Black gave one last look at the door before reaching over to grab the waffle Silver had left there. He didn't get a chance before Gold slammed a knife down on a cutting board between him and his target, forcing Black's hand to freeze due to catching the fabric of his shirt under the blade.

With his face paling, the boy brunette turned his onyx colored eyes to meet Gold's that were narrowed in a glare and accompanied by almost a twisted grin.

"I made it for Silver for a reason, shortstack. And that reason wasn't for kiddies like you to eat it instead." The pokemon caretaker informed him in a threatening voice, rendering Black incapable of doing anything but blubber in fear from his evil look and the knife that was oddly close to his wrist.

"Great! Wonderful!" he chirped, picking up Silver's plate in one hand. "Well then, I'mma take this and go help Silver! You three enjoy the rest of your breakfast now!"

And with that, he hopped out the room, leaving Black, White, and Aria there completely confused.

* * *

"Damn, do I hate the shit out of them!" Gold complained as he slammed the door behind him and walked up to Silver who was currently folding a basket of clothes.

"Ditto." Silver agreed with a scoff, lifting his gaze up to see his friend walk up to him with a plate in hand. "…Gold, why did you bring that up here?"

"I made it for you! I'm not gonna let you leave it alone after one bite! Does my best friend not care about me…?"

The redhead dropped the shirt he was holding to give Gold an expectant smirk. "Fine, you'll just have to feed it to me, then."

"…_What_."

"You heard me. I have things to do, and I'm not going to have the time to eat it as I work."

Gold heaved a sigh as he cut a piece of the pancake, stabbing it with the fork and holding it out to Silver who bit it as if he were a little kid. "Jeez, with the things you make me do something, you'd think _I'M_ YOUR slave."

"That because you are and you have been for nine years."

"Hah? Have not, asshole!"

Silver chuckled at his friend's anger, shrugging playfully as he went back to folding clothes. The only thing Gold could do was grumble as he leaned against one of the bed posts to the more girly of the two beds, holding his fork out as Silver took another bite.

"…Did I ever tell you Black has weird fetishes?" Silver asked as he held up a knee length electric blue dress, staring at it with one corner of his mouth curving down in almost confusion.

"Yep, but s'not like you needed to tell me for me to already figure out on my own." Gold confirmed.

"And to think he even has that bed…"

At that comment, they both looked at the bed Gold was leaning on.

"…Kid should just get a freaking sex change to get the awkwardness outta the way."

"I think he likes being so 'unique'. I don't see him doing that anytime soon, Gold."

At that, Silver went back to folding clothes and Gold continued to play the 'little slave' act. However, hearing quick footsteps from above, he stopped to look. From one of the holes in the ceiling corners of the room came a purple face which was followed by a monkey-like pokemon jumping out of said hole and swinging on the Chandalure skeleton chandelier with its tail that was hand shaped. Giving a happy laugh at its appearance, Gold held a hand out to the pokemon that gladly leaped to land on the hand and climbed onto his shoulder to hang off of.

"Yo there, Aibo!" The amber eyed boy greeted the purple monkey. "Did you feed the Unfezant for like I asked?"

Aibo gave a nod, chattering gleefully.

"Thanks, buddy! As a reward, you can have the rest of this chocolate pancake!"

Aibo took what was left of the pancake with his tail and jumped off of his trainer's shoulder to land on the windowsill, Weavile joining him suddenly— probably from previously being on the roof for who knows why. Splitting the waffle in half, he gave part of it to Weavile, who accepted it warily.

"Weren't you whining that you cooked that for me and wanted me to eat it?" Silver pointed out as he picked up a pile of folded clothes and started putting them in a dresser drawer.

"You ate most of it. It's good enough to where you'll at least have something in your system and won't fall out by noon. Because you know if that happens—"

"You're the one who'd going to have to come out there and take me back. I know."

"Exactly!" Gold said, holding a finger out knowingly with one hand and tossing the plate he had been holding out the open window with the other.

"That was a glass plate." Silver spoke up as he finished putting the clothes away and closed the drawer.

"What?"

_Crash!_

"…Oh…"

"Silver! Black, White, and I have finished eating and we don't feel like lounging around as we wait for you to go as slow as you please, so come along now! We're leaving right now!" Aria called from downstairs.

Silver heaved a sigh as he rubbed his forehead, giving an exhausted moan. What he would give to knock the three of his step-relatives out just so he could have some peace and quiet… Gold certainly had the easy job. All he had to do was take care of the mansion's pokemon.

"Well, it looks like I'm going with them to town…" The redhead declared as he started walking towards the door. "Weavile, make sure they both don't do anything stupid."

"Wea." His pokemon grunted in confirmation before he was out of earshot.

* * *

The mansion Silver and his step family lived in was on the outskirts of the town, but not so far you'd have to take a Rapidash or Blitzle to get there. It was only a ten minutes walk, and Black and White always said the sunshine was perfect for their skin. He could care less either way if they had colored skin or not because it didn't apply to him. He was always incredibly pale anyway.

"What district should we go to first~…" White hummed in thought, swinging her arms happily.

Yes, the town, as a whole, was separated into four 'districts'. Each was maintained by a certain person, and in each district everything was similarly related. If it wasn't, and it didn't belong in any of the other districts, it was sent to the 'fifth district' to be auctioned off to whoever would care. A man with bright orange hair and often proclaimed he was one with nature, named Alder, was the head auctioneer and leader of said place. Silver saw him as a creep, but never said so to his face since he never went over there usually. As for the other districts… The first— and most probably the most dangerous to be alone in— was mainly composed of game corners, bars, and of course black market trades for traveling sales merchants. That part was run by Giima, who happened to be quite the gambler himself. Gold was pretty close with the man seeing how he also had a skill for game corners, but Silver didn't know him too well. He just knew him as the boss with the yellow scarf.

The second district— also the most visited throughout the day— consisted of cafés, bookstores, art shops, anything else related to fine arts, and things you would use at home such as silverware. It was run by a famous novelist that was a little bit on the twitchy side named Shikimi.

The third was led by a pro wrestler named Renbu that specialized in anything related to entertainment, idols, and/or sports. That's all Silver mainly knew about him, though. Being dragged around with people like Black and White, there was literally zero chance to ever come close to Renbu's district, after all.

However, those three places didn't matter right now. The only district that _DID_ matter right now was the last district and the one that White would inevitably decide on despite her pretending to act like she was considering any other. This certain district was heavily pointed toward the rich families due to how all the items sold there were so high quality. All the stories there sold expensive outfits, dresses, suits, and jewelry of all kinds. Also from a rich family herself, Cattleya was the head advisor of the place. She looked down on all that weren't rich like her 99% of the time, and thankfully, Silver's family was so they were on her good side.

"To Cattleya's district~!" White and her twin brother cheered at the same time.

"I thought as much…" Silver mumbled angrily. "Arceus, here we go…"

Despite his protesting, complaining, and stalling, Silver was dragged around quite easily by his so called 'slave drivers' for a good three hours. Every time they took him to town with them, he always eventually found himself mentally reiterating the fact of how he completely hated the color pink. Especially today since everything he was carrying was either pink or had something pink inside it. If Black would grow out of his cross dressing fetish and White would stop buying things she'd never wear, then MAYBE…

"I'm hungry now!" Black complained with a dramatic sigh as he clung to his sister. "Mother, let's stop and eat something!"

"I agree. How about we all go to the café on the other side of the fountain then, hm?" Aria suggested as she pat both of her children's heads lightly.

The twins didn't hesitate to agree as White grabbed her mother to start pulling her toward said place and Black grabbed Silver by the sleeve of his jacket, casually dragging him along with them. As they brushed past an old man in an odd tall hat, they froze to a halt when suddenly party poppers exploded over the fountain and fliers started raining down on them along with streamers. They, and everyone else in the plaza, turned to the fountain to see three men clad in black.

The middle man in black held an arm up as if demanding everyone's attention before giving a bow and focusing his viridian orbs on the crowd. "Greetings, townspeople. We are the Dark Trinity of Plasma Castle and have come with a message straight our master, Ghetsis, himself. Lord N is throwing a masquerade ball this very night at 8 o'clock sharp. Everyone from the town is invited, but you _**MUST **_wear a mask to be allowed to attend. Please, we implore you to visit and celebrate with the residents of Plasma Castle and have a night full of entertainment and enjoyment.

Before he was even finished, the crowd exploded with cheers and shouts and 'Oh my Arceus's.

Noticing Silver's stare, the green eyed mystery man looked down at him, picked up one of the many fliers near his feet, and gave him an innocent smile as he handed it out to him.

"You. Have ruined. My life." Silver hissed, snatching the paper that was offered to him.

"And why do you say that?"

The redhead turned his head slowly to his step family at the question. Aria has her mouth hanging slack in surprise, White was clinging to her and hopping giddily, and Black… He was trembling and hyperventilating.

"MOTHER, WE NEED TO GET NEW OUTFITS FOR THE BALL! NO DRESSES AT HOME WILL BE GOOD ENOUGH!" Black and White yelled, immediately running off while dragging her and Silver.

"OH ARCEUS NOT AGAIN—!" Silver spoke in the same volume as he was dragged back toward Cattleya's district.

The green eyes ninja watched Silver and his step family disappear into the crowd, sweat dropping and giving a weak chuckle. _'I'm…Sorry?' _he thought, mentally apologizing for the hell Silver would probably go through now.

* * *

Out of all the stores occupying Cattleya's district, there was only one shop Black and White would ever choose to go to when it came to getting a dress: the store owned by none other than the famous model and designer Elesa Kamitsure. When it came to dresses, hers were top notch in quality and design, and anybody who was anybody made it a requirement to go to her shop every once and a while. Elesa was very fond of Silver and his step family for some odd reason, so when the twins burst into the shop raving about getting a new dress for the ball, Elesa locked the place up so they could look to their hearts content for the 'perfect dress'.

To apparently match her personality, White chose a fiery red, puffy knee length dress with a matching headband. Apparently she was going to wear her hair down for the ball, which was a surprise seeing how she usually had it up in its usual bushy ponytail.

Black, on the other hand, wasn't sure at all of what to wear at all. He tried on dress after dress without asking so much as one question to whether it looked nice or not. He didn't do such a thing until he found a long sleeve electric blue puffy traditional ball gown. He held it in front of him as he stood in front of a mirror, spinning to face Silver who was sitting in a chair with bags and clothes littered about his feet and on his lap.

"How do I look, Silver?" Black asked with a blushy smile.

"Like a guy with a cross-dressing fetish who is currently holding an electric blue dress in front of himself as he tries to get an opinion from his slave of a stepbrother." Silver answered without a hint of hesitation, his eyelids drooping in apathy.

This answer earned a pout from the brunette. He opened his mouth to speak, but Silver got ahead of him.

"But it looks good on you." He added, resting his chin in one hand and looking away. "Electric blue's always been the most suitable color for you."

Black was silent for a moment, shuffling in place almost awkwardly before giving a nod and hugging the dress to his chest. "Then I think I'll get this one! Thank you, Silver!" he declared before hopping off toward the counter.

'_The things I'll fucking do just so I can get home…'_ the redhead thought to himself with a long sigh through his nose.

"Are you getting something as well, Silver?" Elesa inquired from the wall she was leaning on.

"Ahaha~ Put me in a dress and I'll burn you alive, Miss Kamitsure~." Silver informed the blonde woman, a demon aura seeping out the innocent smile on his face.

Elesa returned the smile, pretending to be unaware of the teenager's dark aura. "Not even a suit to wear? You ARE going to the ball as well to accompany Miss Aria and your step siblings, correct?"

"Oh, Silver? No, no, no Elesa. He'll have to many things he'll need to do when he gets home to attend such a thing." Aria told her as she walked up, tossing another bag in Silver's direction. "Silver dear, stand up; we're heading home."

Silver heaved an annoyed sigh at her, standing up with some difficulty as he lifted up the bags he had been holding in his hands, his arms holding the dresses Black and White decided to pile onto him. Elesa gave a hesitant—but pleasant, nonetheless— smile at Aria and her twin children as they walked past towards the exit, but shot an almost sympathetic stare at Silver as he began walking past her as if asking 'why?' or 'are you sure about this?'.

Said redhead shrugged at her, giving a faint smile. "Hey, the lowly life of a slave stepson is a busy one. Not that I can argue with them. I probably wasn't going to anyway. I'm guessing you're going?"

She nodded a bit. "Indeed, for I need to keep up my appearance, but…"

"I'm sure you'll have, Kami."

And with that, Silver left the store as he tagged along right behind his step family back to the mansion so they could prepare for the masquerade ball later on that night.

When the four of them finally reached home, it was a quarter to six and they were already jittery and spazzing about how they thought they were going to be late. After a few knocks on the front door, they were greeted by a beaming Gold whose black shirt was covered with dry dirt and had his jacket hanging over one of his shoulders. He opened his mouth to welcome them home, but didn't get a chance before he was practically ran over by the step family of the house as they ran upstairs in a mixture of shouting and giggling. Gold turned and stepped back to stand next to Silver, watching them run upstairs with his hands on his hips.

"Wooow~, what's with those guys?" Gold asked, raising his brows.

"Apparently Plasma Castle has decided to have a last minute masquerade ball and those three have decided to go." Silver informed him, his voice muffled through the pile of clothes and accessories he was carrying in his arms.

"Woah, damn, didn't know there was a person in there!" the raven haired boy joked, laughing heartily.

"Shut up. I'm carrying things in places I didn't even know I could."

There was a moment of silence as Gold stared at his red haired friend before he leaned back on his heels to get a view of the back of him.

"Arceusdammit Gold, don't just stand there and stare at me like that! Help me with some of this!" Silver snapped, his body visibly tensing in anger.

"Ahaha, I hear ya, I hear ya!"

Still laughing away, Gold relieved Silver of the main load he was carrying, leaving Silver only with the bags he had been carrying in his hands. Silver sighed, giving a thankful nod to him as he started heading toward the stairs to go to the second floor.

"Why ya headin' up after them?" Gold asked as he hopped after Silver.

"Gahhhh! Silver, come up here! We forgot you had our things!" came White's voice as the duo stepped off the final step to the second floor.

"Ahhh, that's why." He said, which was answered with a knowing nod from his friend.

"Yea, yea, I'm right here; shut up." Silver groaned as he opened the door, revealing Black and White in only their undergarments. Black froze to stare, but White was quicker with her actions.

"Kyaaa! Gold, what are you doing! Get out of here, you pervert!" White screeched, covering her body as much as she could with her hands.

"Quit your bitchin'! I know what the female body looks like!" Gold shouted, walking over to set the things he was carrying on Black's bed. He turned to her after he finished doing so, raising one brow skeptically as he looked over her. "Though, unfortunately for you, I've seen much better than you."

"Because of the dirty magazines you read." The ponytailed girl huffed, whirling around to Black's bed to pick out what she needed.

"Right~, suuuure~, that's what it is." Gold agreed jokingly. "Pssh, but don't worry, sweetheart. I'm more into guys like Silver~" At that, he hugged the red haired person he was referring to from behind, rubbing tiny circles on his chest with his hands.

One of Silver's temples pulsed in irritation as he elbowed Gold off, glaring at him menacingly. "Do that again and I'll skin you in your _sleep_." He warned, his pale eyes narrowing.

The amber eyed boy laughed loudly, patting Silver reassuringly on the shoulder. "Ahaha, you know I'm just playin' with ya, Silv! You know I only see you as a best friend and whatnot, and even best friends gotta tease sometimes~! You know what they say: It's not friendship without homosexual moments."

"Shut up. Just _shut up_." Silver muttered, rubbing his forehead. How in the world was this person his best friend sometimes, he wondered.

"Motherrrr! Don't hog the bathroom!" Black whined, banging on the door of their bathroom with his dress in hand.

"You and White have that room all to yourself, with a full-size mirror and all the make-up and other supplies you need. The least you can do is let your dear mother have the bathroom." Came Aria's retort.

"The hell you doing?" the brunette mumbled bitterly as he walked over to his bed.

"Trying to make herself look twenty-five again or something." His stepbrother spoke up as he sat the last of the bags he had set on the floor onto White's bed.

"…Silver, that's rude."

"You asked. I'm inclined to answer."

Black heaved a sigh. "Whatever, I guess. Silver, help me with this corset, will you?"

Silver hesitated for a minute, staring down at the shorter brunette boy standing beside him. He wanted so badly to say no, but with Aria just across the room in the bathroom, he probably wouldn't get very far with declining. Grunting a 'fine', he started tying it around Black who held his arms up a bit to keep them out of the way.

"Hey, hey, White, did you hear?" Black asked his sister, looking over at White who was currently sitting in front of the mirror applying make-up.

"Hear what?" she replied, pausing momentarily to look over at him with her blank white eyes.

"I heard from someone we were walking past on the way home that Lord N is going to attend!"

"No way~, really? Usually he doesn't attend any of the events he creates!"

'_That's because he's not the one that makes the events.'_ Gold thought in his head, shaking his head slightly in disappointment as he looked over at the two brown haired people before glancing at Silver.

"Yea, I wonder if he'd like a guy like me… Hehe~!"

"There's no way he'd like someone like you Black. You're too annoying for a ruler like that." Silver jumped in, still tying and tightening the corset.

"What— Hmph! You're one to talk, Silver! No one would ever like a cold-hearted and cruel person like you! If no one normal will, a king like N would never in a lifetime do it either!"

Silver gripped the strings he had been tugging on tightly in anger as he started tightening the corset tighter and tighter with every harsh pull. "_**What**_. _**Was**_. _**That**_. You squeaky little _**runt**_?" he questioned, his voice low and threatening.

Black grabbed at— more like clinged to— the wall at the sudden tightness. "Gahhh! No, Silver, quit it, you're going to kill me! I can't breath—!"

He was ignored as Silver tied it up completely and stepped back, folding his arms and looking away as if he was barely affected by the yelling. Black leaned against a chair, breathing heavily and staring over at Silver angrily with his onyx black eyes.

"You _trying_ to kill me?" he wailed.

"Wouldn't be the first time he tried, so calm your behind, Blackie." Gold reassured him, giving a half shrug before leaning on Silver's shoulder.

This made the boy stare, one eyebrow twitching in disbelief_. 'What else has he tried to do, exactly…?' _he wondered before slowly brushing it off and turning to smile at his twin sister. "They say he has long green hair, White. He must look SO majestic and perfect and… Ugh…" Black couldn't help but give a dreamy sigh.

"Maybe you can make him yours." White suggested as she picked up her dress, starting to put it on.

_'Green hair, huh…'_ Silver thought, his eyes focused absentmindedly on the floor as Black and white went to getting ready. He and Gold were forced to help do this, or help them zip that, but other than that, the two of them sat back and watched the two of them chitter and chatter as they finished getting ready and were all ready to go.

Aria was the last one ready and eventually came out of the bathroom in a knee-length black dress with a white belt around her waist and grey heels. She flipped some of her hair back before putting a grey mask over her face that covered everything a little above her nose.

"How do I look?" she asked with an angelic smile.

"Like an undertaker." Gold spoke up without missing a beat, his gaze terribly blank.

"Grim reaper." Silver said at the same exact time Gold did.

The duo looked at each other with a raised brow, a snort and a chuckle coming from the both of them not long afterwards.

"Very _funny_." Aria agreed sarcastically as she turned to her two twin children that were currently putting on their own masks that matched their dresses. "You two look absolutely wonderful! Are you ready to get going?"

"Yes, mother!" they confirmed simultaneously.

"Perfect! Now, Silver here's the list of things we need you to do while we're gone." Aria told Silver as she handed a list to him with things he needed to do. "Be sure to do a good job, okay?"

Silver accepted the paper silently, giving a quiet nod.

"Now, to the ball!"

And with that, the three of them left the house, causing the whole place to grow terribly quiet. Gold and Silver exchanged a look with each other before Silver averted his gaze to the paper his stepmother had given him with a sigh.

"So let's get on with this list now, I guess." Silver decided.

"Yep… Might as well do it while it's still early." Gold agreed.

* * *

Gold gave a slow sigh of relief as he took a seat next to Silver on the windowsill of the window in Silver's room, handing his redheaded friend a glass with some sort of blue liquid inside it. Silver held it up slightly in a half toast before taking a sip of it and staring down at the cup's contents.

"Shiny shuckle shell juice." He guessed.

"Ahaha~, right again, Silver my man. You're so good at this. What are you, a pokemon connoisseur?" Gold joked, smiling gently.

Silver gave a half shrug and a snort. "I have to be good at this for how much I'm forced to cook, stupid."

Gold made a low noise of agreement before turning his head to focus on the lip up grey castle in the distance. He gave a slow sigh through his nose as he leaned against one side of the window, processing his next question carefully before deciding to ask it.

"…So, you wanted to go, didn't you?"

"Nope." Came Silver's instant reply to the question. There wasn't even a second of thought, his head kept its position without moving, and the look on his face was etched into a deadly serious look. Normally when people saw a serious face like that, people would think there was no possible way they were lying, but with Silver, Gold knew better.

He gave a sad smile over at his friend before looking away. "Oh. So you did."

The redhead scrunched his nose before looking at his best friend, his eyes tightening in a scowl. "What?"

"Come on, Silver, you're an enigma to everybody else, but not to me. I'm your best friend, and I know you like the back of my hand. When you're lying, you answer things without a hint of hesitation and your voice is in that ugly monotone that makes me pisses off."

Silver didn't answer; he simply lowered his head to stare intently at Gold thought the hair hanging in front of his face.

"So why don'tcha go?"

"Because I don't even have anything to wear." Silver growled, his voice growing muffled as he brought his cup to his lips to take a sip of his juice.

"I was hoping you'd say that~." Gold chimed as he leaned back into Silver's room, twisted his body to reach and grab for something inside. When he leaned back, he held up a box wrapped in lavender ribbon, a grin spreading across his face.

"…What is that."

"A kind lady named Little Miss Blue came over earlier today and gave this to me to give to you! So technically, I knew about this little ball before you came home~. Guess she figured you'd use that excuse to get out of this."

"I already told you I'm not going. You'd have to force me into those clothes."

An evil glint appeared in Gold's eyes that made Silver stare in confusion with a hint of wariness. "I was also hoping you'd say _**thaaaat**_, Siiilver~" he sang, tucking the box under one armpit.

"…What? Gold, what do you—"

"Aibo! Weavile! Keep Silver pinned to the floor; we got some work to do!"

At his words, as if appearing out of nowhere, the pokemon Gold called jumped down from the roof and tackled Silver to the floor before the redhead could say a thing. Despite his yelling and kicking, the two pokemon managed to hold his arms down quite easily. A short—but long to Silver— ten minutes passed before Silver was finally released from Gold and his accomplices and one of the first things he did was push the amber eyed boy away and hug himself defensively, glaring daggers at his supposed best friend.

"How dare you! That's sexual assault! I should kick you out of this house, Arceusdammit!" the redhead screeched before snapping his head over to his ice pokemon. "And I can't believe you helped him! You really are a full-blown traitor, Weavile!"

"Oh, calm your ass down, ya pansy! I coulda done worse. You want me to? 'Cause I can if you really want." Gold reassured him, waving one hand lazily. "Besides, you look great. Little Miss Blue did good." He then set a black fedora with a strip of grey on it delicately on his head.

Silver huffed, pushing himself to his feet to look down at the clothes Gold had forced him into. He was now wearing black dress pants with a matching vest over a light purple elbow length sleeved shirt, a black tie tied loosely around his neck, and black tennis shoes with lavender colored shoe laces. The shoes were probably courtesy of Gold seeing how he was the one to usually wear shoes like that. How he got shoe laces to even match his clothes, he wouldn't know. As for the hat…

His namesake eyes flicked to the side at the thought. Gold must've snuck into his father's personal office and stole one of his fedoras from his little collection. Silver couldn't help but scoff weakly at the thought. If his father hadn't already been gone for three months, they'd both probably be having a lecture given to them right now.

Gold turned his head to look out the window when he heard the clacking of hooves and the rattling of wheels, leaning to the side a bit to look out. An intricately designed carriage had stopped in front of the mansion, and from it, a girl with dark hair that reached the middle of her back stepped out and looked around with a calm and collected look on her face as if she was looking for someone.

Grinning happily, the amber eyed boy leaned out the window and waved down at the girl outside. "Oh, Platina! Nice timing, my dear, thank you again for doing this favor!" he yelled at her.

At the calling of her name, the girl lifted her head up to look at him, pale metallic grey eyes giving an apathetic stare. "Gold, you had better be thankful for this favor I'm doing for you. The ball is going to be at the halfway mark, I'm sure. You'll be out soon, I hope?" was her reply.

"Yep! We'll be down in a second!" he reassured her as he stepped away from the window sill to turn to Silver.

Silver growled, taking a step toward him. "How much of this have you even planned ou—" he began, but was quickly silenced when Gold shoved a black mask that covered the top half of his face over his eyes. This made him stumble backwards and fix its position on his face, his eyes narrowing in a glare.

"That doesn't matter, does it? You're gonna go and have fun!" Gold insisted, putting both hands on his hips.

The only thing Silver could do was sigh.

"There's a little story about that mask of yours, you know, Silver."

"...And what is that about, huh Gold?" He asked it with the utmost sarcasm, knowing he wasn't going to be left alone if he didn't inquire on whatever Gold wanted to tell him so badly.

"That mask of was melded by the scales of the legendary Dragon of Yin, Zekrom. Apparently there's something in this mask that will eventually lead you to the person bearing the other mask similar to this; a mask with the downy feathers of the legendary Dragon of Yang, Reshiram, adorning it." The raven haired boy explained, reaching over to tap it lightly. "And Little Miss Blue told me not to tell, so let's keep this a secret between us."

Silver hummed in interest, his eyelids drooping as he stared skeptically. "And what book did you memorize that out of, Gold?"

"Oh, hush up, I'm serious right now!" Gold huffed as he spun Silver around and started pushing him down the stairs. "Hey, you know, maybe if you're lucky, Lord N will be the person with the other mask~" he sang teasingly into his ear, snickering in amusement.

Silver swatted at him angrily. "Bullshit, you know that isn't going to happen!"

"Don't be saying that when Lord N's got ya pinned to a wall or something~"

"_**GOLD!**_"

"Is he ready to go?" Platina asked as they reached the main floor, standing in front of the front door that was open a bit, probably due to the fact she had entered the mansion from there.

"Yep, he sure is! Make sure you deliver him safely!"

Silver was then pushed towards the girl by his friend, irritated beyond belief at this point. He wasn't even allowed to have a choice in the matter anymore!

"But Gold, what about you?" he barked, pointing at said boy.

Gold chuckled, shaking his head with a grin. "Wow, a cheap shot like that ain't like ya, Silv. Somebody's gotta tend to the fort, right? So get going! Dia, Pearl, get this guy into the carriage and on his way!"

"Right!"

And at the agreement from two voices from behind, Silver was grabbed by two boys and forcefully dragged into the carriage, Platina following calmly behind after waving the amber eyed boy off.

"No— Gah!"

* * *

Silver heaved an annoyed sigh through his nose, staring vacantly out one of the carriage windows as the carriage rode along quickly with the help of two strong Rapidash. Leading the two fire type pokemon was a blonde boy along with a slightly on the chubby side raven haired boy that happened to be the foot master. They seemed to be having an important-and loud- conversation about pokemon that included the chubby one getting hit more than a normal person would've even in a play fight. Not that Silver was paying attention to them much; he was too busy sulking and staring out the window because he was annoyed Gold didn't even give him a choice whether or not he wanted to go. He did, but he didn't want to go if Gold wasn't...

_'Hnf. Too late now.'_ He thought with a huff.

"We'll be there soon." Platina spoke up, breaking the silence in the air between them. "After all, by carriage it's only five minutes to town an extra four to the castle if we keep them at this quick pace."

Silver remained quiet, but slowly moved his gaze to focus on her as she spoke to show he was bothering to listen.

She couldn't help but sigh at his behavior." Silver, I'm expecting you have fun tonight. Gold went through a lot to ask me if I'd take you to this ball while knowing very well he couldn't go himself."

This caught his attention. "What? Why?"

"He went through some of my strongest body guards to get to my room. He succeeded in doing so, actually." Platina couldn't help but give a faint chuckle into her hand. "With his hands tied behind his back due to Pearl managing to get a hold of him, that is."

Silver scoffed, turning his gaze to focus out on the castle that was large from where they were now seeing how they weren't that far from reaching the entrance. "Gold's always like that. He never thinks before he does something and he ends up getting himself into ridiculous situations." he mumbled, not even moving an inch when he felt the carriage stop. "He needs to worry about himself instead of others."

"He has his reasons for doing what he does, I'm sure. Also, you'd be surprised at how much he pretends not to know." the navy haired girl informed him as she opened the door to get out.

"And why do you say that?"

She gave a light, amused laugh at the question as she stepped out, the chubby footman holding a hand out to her and helping her down as she did so. "You know what I mean, you just don't know which part I'm hinting at."

"Spoken so vaguely and difficult to leave me to think about it on my own... That's so like you, Little Miss heiress of the Berlitz Family." Silver told Platina with a sigh as he climbed out of the carriage as well, fixing how the fedora sat on his head a bit.

"We've finally arrived, Missy." Called the blonde that was still sitting at the front of their source of transportation.

"I'm well aware of that, Pearl. Also, thank you, Dia, for helping me out." Platina said.

"Anytime, Missy." The footman the heiress had previously called 'Dia' reassured her.

With this, the young female gave a nod and headed toward the castle doors. She took a single step before stopping and looking back at Silver who was staring at her inquisitively. She opened her mouth to ask the obvious question going through her head, but she didn't really get a chance to before he spoke first.

"…You're not wearing a mask. You won't be able to get in." the redhead stated, his stare incredibly blank.

"…What?" she asked, lifting a hand to her face as if to make sure he was right. "Oh— you're right! Dia, Pearl, do either of you have it?"

Her servant duo shook their heads simultaneously to her question.

"Darn… It seems I won't be able to go… How unfortunate seeing how there were a few people I wished to conversate with… Silver, it seems that you'll have to go alone." Platina informed Silver, an apologetic smile on her face.

"Ah… That's fine…" Silver mumbled as he watched her climb back into the cart. It wasn't really, though. His conversation skills weren't the best and he was hoping Platina would be there to make things easier. Rich heirs had that nice little ability.

"I'll tell Gold you arrived safely. Have fun in my place, Silver."

As she said that, Pearl tugged on the reins a little which caused the Rapidashes to snort and start trotting off, leaving the young male to watch them leave with a skeptical look on his face. _'…They planned all of that out.'_ he thought to himself before sighing and walking up the stairs.

Once Silver reached the top where a large set of doors were located, he stopped, staring into the old, tired eyes of an old man with a mask simply covering said eyes. He scanned over the young boy in front of him—which made Silver sneer in distaste— before giving a curt nod and having two men dressing in blue open the doors.

"Your choice of dress is suitable; you may proceed. Plasma Castle hopes you enjoy your time and that at least you are liberated from your stress." The old man told Silver as the red haired boy walked past and inside to where the ball would be taking place.

When he did so, the sudden amount of noise made his ears ring and stars cloud his vision. Eventually that passed and he was able to take in his full surroundings. There were people everywhere with masks in all shapes and forms, people dancing together off near the middle of the room, a long table filled with all kinds of expensive food, and there were even children running to and fro while giggling their little heads off. This was the good thing about masquerade balls, actually. Nobody knew who was who, so status meant nothing. Rich could conversate with poor and dance and enjoy themselves without the barriers that usually kept them away from each other. So are the pressures of society.

"And here was I thinking a certain red haired friend of mine wouldn't be able to make it." A female voice said which was followed by someone holding out a drink in front of Silver.

Silver accepted the drink slowly, turning his head to look at the person that spoke to him. "Oh, Kami. How did you know it was me?" he inquired before taking a light sip, his eyes scanning over the woman's choice of dress. She was wearing a tightly fitted grey and amber stripped knee length dress that hugged her body until it reached of the middle of her thighs, which was then puffy and loose. She had a grey mask on that was zubat winged shaped to cover her face that was decorated with bright yellow gems adorning it. Her usual headphones were currently hanging loose around her neck, and her hair that was mainly straightened most of the time was styled to spike up here and there with black highlights. He couldn't help but scoff at her appearance. She definitely wasn't a famous model and designer for nothing, clearly.

Elesa put one hand on her hip, using her free arm to slide it around the teenager's shoulders and drum her fingers lazily against the shoulder her hand was hanging off of. "You're the only person in town with this beautiful natural red hair, of course." She told him.

He gave a sigh and a roll of his eyes at her comment. "I'm not the only one in town with red hair. That girl Sylvia and her siblings have red hair too."

"Yes, but none of the have the same aura and stance as you."

"I feel flattered you watch me so closely."

"You should be."

They both gave a laugh at this, going quiet for a few moments as the younger of the duo drank some more of his beverage. His gaze shifted around at the people in the room, seeing if he was able to recognize anyone he knew.

"Anyone here you know?" the redhead questioned, trying to make conversation.

"Indeed. Many, many people due to the fact many of the dresses and suits here were made by yours truly. You'd be surprised at who is actually talking with whom behind the mask."

"Oh? Enlighten me, Miss Kami."

Noticing the interest in her friend's voice, Elesa nodded and smiled sweetly, turning his body to point at a certain small group of people. "I'm sure you recognize a few of those people, firstly." She began.

She was right, of course. The 'few people' she was referring to were Aria, Black, and White. They were smiling and laughing away with three other people. One was a woman that had long, wavy golden hair that reached her waist. She was wearing a pink, simplistic dress with a matching mask on. Beside her, there was a woman that had long pink hair tied into a braid that went past her waist and a few loose strands of it sticking up in a cowlick fashion. She was wearing a gold dress similar to the golden haired woman's dress with also a matching mask to go with it. From the looks of it, they were probably dressing as opposites of one another for this event.

Standing in front of them was a man with the most ridiculous appearance Silver had ever seen. He had three pieces of hair sticking out from the top and sides of his head that was an odd shape of lime green and fell a little past his shoulders. He was wearing a large robe designed with a pattern composed of purple, grey, and orange. His mask covered the top half of his face to show the proud and almost crazed grin he had on his face, and one of the eyes sockets in said mask had red glass covering his right eye. The six of them seemed to be enjoying their conversation, actually. More the green haired man and Silver's step family rather than all of them since the two matching women were smiling and staying quiet most of the time.

"…That's…"

"Ignore the green hair; don't worry, it's not King N. That man is the royal advisor to the king. His name is Ghetsis Harmonia." Elesa continued, patting him lightly on the shoulder.

"His outfit, what the fuck is that." Silver demanded rather bluntly, causing the blonde next to him to give a laugh.

"He came to my store demanding I make that robe for him. It was horrible to say the least with that pattern of his… The two women behind him also work at the castle. The pink haired woman is Anthea, the royal herbalist. The blonde is the castle's record keeper. But enough of just standing here and chatting, let's go dance."

He began to protest, but the model didn't give him a chance before she tossed his cup into the trash and grabbed him by the hand, dragging him to the dance floor.

"Kami, I'm not—" Silver started, but he silenced himself with a low noise of annoyance when she tugged him into the proper dance position.

"So, do you think you can keep up with me in a salsa dance?" Elesa challenged, a faint smirk tugging at her glossy lips.

Silver made the first step into the dance, catching her by surprise. "Don't challenge me. Let's just get this over with already."

She couldn't help but give a chuckle at him. "Of course, Silver dear."

* * *

"This is what fucking happens when Kami drags you to the dance floor: after you're done, crazy women you don't even know flock to you and surround you." Silver complained out loud as he walked down an empty hallway within Plasma Castle, taking his fedora off to run a hand through his hair. "And she was heartless enough to ditch me to go off with Giima! For the love of Arceus!"

He sighed before putting his fedora back on his head. It didn't really matter, now. He was able to get away from all the attention and currently found himself in an empty hallway in the castle. Where? He wasn't sure, but he was alone and away from any great amount of attention.

'_Whoever takes the time out of their day to clean things like this need to be given an award or something.'_ Silver thought to himself as he lifted his head to stare up at the ceiling. It was silly of him to think of cleaning of all things right now when he was supposed to be having fun, but apparently it had been crammed into his brain already. He was just—

_BUMP_

"Wha—" began a voice.

"Agh!" Silver yelled before falling forward on the ground with a thump. Oddly enough, though, the ground felt softer than he expected it for it being pure marble. "The hell… What the fuck did I bump int—"

He stopped himself in mid-sentence when he lifted his head up, sterling silver eyes meeting bright emerald green ones that were wide in curiosity and surprise.

'_Green eyes…'_

Slowly moving his gaze, Silver looked over the person. It looked like a guy not too older than him with long, bright green hair tied in a ponytail. He was wearing average clothes by the looks of it, and the top half of his face was covered with a white mask with glittery, pearl white feathers sticking out on the side like wings. Long green hair… That sounded like…

His eyes grew wide at the thought. This was King N!

"Are you alright?" questioned the green haired individual, eventually giving a light chuckle. "Well, I'm pretty sure you are. You're lying on top of me, so there's no way you could've been harmed that much."

"…What?"

Noticing he was, in fact, laying on top of him, Silver sat up and jumped back off of him. Why the hell hadn't he noticed that ahead of time!

"Ah, s-sorry…" Silver mumbled, looking away from him. It was a good idea _**NOT**_ to piss off the king that rules your kingdom.

"It's quite alright…" the green eyed boy reassure him as he say up from where he was laying, staring over at Silver with a deeply intrigued look. "…You are?"

"…Silver."

"Ah, what a unique name you have. My name is N Harmonia." He then held a hand out to the redhead. "Nice to meet you."

So this was really the king after all. His guess was spot on, as he expected. As for the hand the young king held out to him, Silver stared down at it quietly. A random commoner shaking hands with the ruler of the kingdom wasn't really something took lightly. Then again, this was a masquerade ball where no one knew who each other was… Ah, but then there was also the fact—

N gave an annoyed sigh at Silver's stalling, taking the liberty of grabbing one of Silver's hand and squeezing it lightly as he shook it. He also gave a mental note of how cold his hands seemed to be compared to his own. "I take it you know who I am. But let's not worry about that right now, hm? How are you enjoying the party, Silver?"

Silver slowly brought his hand back after N let go. "I was there a while ago, but I left into this particular hallway." He informed N as he started to stand up, causing the king to do the same. "Large crowds aren't really my thing. Sorry for running into you, Lord N, I'll take my leave now."

He had turned and started walking away by the time he was saying those words, but he didn't get a chance to go very far when N latched a hand onto his wrist and tugged him towards him a bit. Silver whirled around to stare at the taller, green haired teenager, his eyes narrowing very faintly at the contact and when N stepped closer.

"Uhm, what? Lord N—"

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't call me that and acted as such." N offered a smile that practically poured with innocence. "After all, it's a masquerade ball for a reason."

Silver didn't even give a retort, he simply stared up into those green eyes while giving a tug at his wrist.

"Ah, you're named after your eyes… How endearing!" The king pointed out, leaning closer to the red haired boy.

'_Why is he being so nice? I don't understand!'_ Silver screamed in his head, his face heating in embarrassment at the compliment. He couldn't be around this person any longer or who knows what would happen. He quickly snatched his hand away and mumbled a goodbye before spinning around and starting to quickly walk away down the hall.

N frowned in disapproval as he watched him start walking away. _'He's being so evasive…'_

"Why are you trying to get away so fast?" he inquired as he hurried after Silver, noticing the flinch he saw him give.

"Go back to your ball, Lord N." Arceus, Silver could feel his patience thinning.

"I believe if I go back, you should too, Silver."

"No thanks."

Quicker than he could react, his wrist was grabbed a second time. The only difference this time was that his wrists and back were pressed firmly against the wall he was pushed into by, you guessed it, N. It seemed N's patience was even smaller than his. For a king, it wasn't a good thing to have, but for this… He actually…

"Will you quit running? Why are you running?" N demanded, but it was more of a plead than anything.

"What…" Silver muttered, his voice low. Those green eyes were staring right back at him, practically pinning him down just as much as N's hands had with his wrists. "Uh…" Where had his voice gone, he wondered? Maybe he was still surprised from N's sudden reaction?

**["Don't be saying that when Lord N's got ya pinned to a wall or something~"]**

Remembering Gold's words from earlier, his face flushed a bright red to match his hair and he suddenly started to squirm in N's hold. "U-Uhm, I suggest you let go…" he told N, his voice still low so hopefully no one would hear and come see him like this. He felt so flustered all of a sudden and it was all thanks to stupid Gold saying what he did. _'D-Damn you Gold…!'_

"Why?"

"Because—"

**["No one would ever like a cold-hearted and cruel person like you! If no one normal will, a king like N would never in a lifetime do it either!"]**

Silver slowly lowered his head, one of his hands N had a hold on shaking a bit. Of course… How could he forget about that? He wasn't a likable person and he would never be , that was for certain. He could use that to push N away. Although, for some reason, in this current situation, those words bothered him.

He lifted his gaze, giving N a cold stare, but kept his head downcast. "Because I'm not that much of a likable person. If you go back to the ball, I know a few people that are a better source of attention."

N gave a slow sigh through his nose, taking a step back to stare down at the shorter male. He made a questionable look when he realized one of Silver's hands was shaking. He was pretty sure his hold wasn't that tight, so it had to be something else; some sort of internal conflict. This person interested him even more greatly than he already did…

N released one of Silver's wrists to bring his hand to his chin and tilt it up to stare into his pale steel eyes. "Your mask… Can I take it off?"

"…I thought taking your mask off in front of someone when you were at a masquerade ball was bad luck."

This made him give a soft smile, moving the hand under Silver's chin to finger at the mask covering his face before taking it off. "I… Do not fear something as trivial as 'luck'. Fate… Now that's definitely something I'm able to believe. So… can I?"

This threw Silver into yet another bit of silence, probably out of surprise or shock. Saying things like this to him with that smile and that voice… It was on the line of making him go crazy. However, despite all of that, he felt his head twitch down slightly in a nod. The true face of the king captivated him, causing him incapable of being able to give any utterance of having him stop, even as said king slid that mask off with painful slowness.

"L—…" Silver started, his faint attempt at speaking cut off when N cupped one of his cheeks with his hand, his other hand letting go of his wrist and sliding down to his waist as he gave a tender kiss on his lips.

He lifted his hands up shakily from where they were laying limp at his side, twitching uncontrollably at what N was doing. His mind was holding him back from giving any quick reaction. This was King N Harmonia and he was doing this sort of thing to a person like Silver—

N hummed in interest, putting more pressure into the kiss before nipping down on the redhead's bottom lip as if giving the order to give into him and go ahead with what his brain was pleading him to do.

"Mm…" Silver whined, grabbing quickly at one of N's sleeves. He returned the kiss quickly and nervously, unsure if he should even be doing this. His body refused to listen to him at this point, and his arms wrapped around the taller one's neck, one hand combing through that thick green ponytail.

The reaction from Silver pleased N, causing him to resist the urge to chuckle through the kiss. Now if only nobody would come anytime soon and this could continue on at a very pleasing pace.

"Ehehe! Yea, it's really a lot of fun! Now, they said it's somewhere around here, right?" A voice suddenly spoke up from down the hallway, footsteps also following.

So much for that little though. Reluctantly, N pulled away to let Silver catch his breath, turning his head faintly to glare at the direction the voice had come from which was not occupied by two other voices. "Hm… Things will get annoying if we stay out here in the open like this…" he mused out loud, his eyes looking around the hall. "…Ah, we can use that room over there. How convenient."

Room? Room where? "Uhm, N, I…"

Interlacing his fingers with his captive's, N pulled Silver with him across the hallway to the door he was referring to. He opened the door, quickly walking inside with Silver and closing it behind him. He then sat down on the floor with his ear pressed to the door as he held the silver eyed boy close, listening to make sure when things would be clear. As for Silver, he was completely frozen in his arms. The way he was being held was a bit tight, but that's not what he was worried about. His neck, N's lips were terribly close to his neck and that was his most vulnerable weak point.

"I think they're gone now." N told him, causing his whole body to tingle at the feel of N's breath ghosting across his neck.

He flinched, letting out a whine as he pushed the king away to try and create some distance between them, his face still red, his eyes hazed over and his breath slow and heavy. His body was twitching simply at the touch of the hand resting on the small of his back. N cocked his head a bit at the action, looking over the boy with an interesting look before smirking and jerking the boy towards him.

"Here?" he whispered, tapping his captive's neck lightly as he kissed him quickly on the lips, pulling off his tie and unbuttoning his dress shirt in the process.

'_Shit, he knows!'_ Silver mentally cursed, squirming again to try and get out of his grip.

"Oh, now no need to protest." N assured him as he suddenly hopped to his feet, lifting Silver over his shoulder in the process.

"What! What are you going, put me down— Ooff!" The redhead's back met the softness of a bed N had carried him to, and he turned his head to the side to look at the bloody red sheets before turning back to N who was hovering over him. Having him on a bed in this sort of position… He knew where this would probably be heading… "I'm not in control of this anymore, am I?" he asked.

N chuckled softly, leaning his head down to whisper in Silver's ear. "Silver, I'm a king. You were never in control." was his reply before he started kissing at his neck slowly and seductively.

Silver's breathing hitched at the sudden sensation, lifting one hand up quickly to grab at one of the sleeves of his shirt again, shifting where he laid a bit. "Ah… N…"

"Lord N! Lord N, are you around here?" shouted a voice from the hallway beyond the door, causing N to pause in his actions and stare back at the door for a bit.

"Lord N, where are you!"

The greenette king heaved an annoyed sigh, stepping away from the silver eyed teenager he had so easily under his control and heading toward the door. "I curse the fact I can't ever be alone. So much for this…" he whispered, almost to himself.

'…What. How dare you…' Silver thought, gritting his teeth as he laid there in the same position on the bed. Deciding to go just like that… Who did he think he was?

He sat up suddenly and grabbed the king's hand, forcing him to whirl back around before pulling him close. "King or not, finish what you started." Silver growled lustfully against his lips, fingers curling around the collar of his shirt.

This caught N by surprise, causing him to stare down into the lighter colored eyes that were gazing up at with a demanding aura behind them. He gave a laugh, slowly pulling the shorter's hands off his collar and leaning forward to be even closer to him. "As you wish, my princess."

* * *

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_(Lolol shoot me. You know you guys want to. Especially when I purposely ended it like this. xD Ahaha, but seriously, I don't even expect anyone to read this. I bullshitted this so bad and it sucks oh my god. AND PLEASE, BY ALL MEANS DON'T TELL ME TO CONTINUE THIS OR I'MMA SOB. It's bad enough I've already had a few ideas and I don't want them to manifest because I have other things to do and I suck at multitasking ahhhhh! _

_But anyway, yeah, I'm sorry you read this and now will probably shoot me out of either stopping it this way or writing it so badly. Also, the title sucks and was last minute. If you got a better one, I'd like to hear it. Good day, I should finally go back to more productive things. At least now my bet is complete.)_


End file.
